Weasley's Therapy Sessions
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: Everyone knew Ron cares about food more than anything. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw Pansy very quickly retreated to the outside of the Great Hall. After considering for a few minutes of choosing between his beloved food and the heartbroken girl, he finally set down his fork and stood up abruptly. After all, curiosity kills the cat, right?


(a/n)Hey! PrimaVeraDream here. Third time posting. Please excuse my bad grammar. I own nothing except the plot. Set in the middle of their 7th year. After Harry defeated Voldemort. Non-compliant with book or epilogue. Please review!

**In the Great Hall:**

**Third POV:**

Draco and Hermione was all Pansy could see. In the middle.

Pansy was flabbergasted when she heard Draco proposed to Hermione in the Great Hall. Never had she expected that they were in a relationship. She still couldn't believe it when she heard Hermione say yes. To say that Pansy was dejected, was an understatement. Tears were burning her eyes. Nobody had seen her ran this fast out the Great Hall before. Not even when they'd announced that Voldemort was reborn. In fact, nobody noticed her slim figure ran out the doors. Nobody, but one. Everyone was still in their state of shock, digesting the news. "The Slytherin Prince proposed to the Gryffindor Princess", that's gonna be big news.

**Meanwhile in the Great Hall...**

Everyone knew Ron cares about food more than anything. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw Pansy very quickly retreated to the outside of the Great Hall. After considering for a few minutes of choosing between his beloved food and the heartbroken girl, he finally set down his fork and stood up abruptly. After all, curiosity kills the cat, right?

**Ron's POV:**

"Where are you going?" Harry whispered quietly while eyeing the couple in the middle.

"I'm going to the loo. After seeing that scene, the food has started to come up. I'll be right back." I replied. A little white lie wouldn't hurt, right?

Then I started to head out the doors just in time to see Parkinson turn around a corner. I ran after her. I don't know why I'm running after her. Maybe it was just my conscience. But I know I have to comfort her in a way. It was a brotherly instinct. After all, having a sister can make you very protective of her.

**Pansy's POV:**

I heard someone behind me, but didn't pay much attention to it. Then I realized that whoever it was, was following me. I started to run. The person behind me was hot on my heels. There was a girls' loo on my right, and an empty classroom on my left. A girls' loo was a better chance to escape pursuit than an empty classroom. As I turned into the loo, I saw a glimpse of my pursuer. Red hair. Weasley. What does he want?

**Ron's POV:**

As soon as I saw Parkinson entered the girls' loo, I knew I had to stop. I halted right in front of the door. Behind the door, I heard her sob rather loudly. I knocked on the door a few times. What came out as a mumble sounded awfully like she was trying to say 'go away Weasley.' Hermione was right. If you mumbled, you really can't hear what they're trying to say. But, then again, when was Hermione ever wrong. She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. I knocked on the door a 'few more' too many times. Just as when I was about to knock again, the door swung opened. There, stood Parkinson with her mascara smeared and her face looking red as my hair. She was looking quite irritated while crossing her arms across her chest, and tapping her foot repeatedly. She still managed to look fierce.

"What do you want, Weasley? To come and laugh at me?" Parkinson growled.

"I just came here to see how you're doing. So, how you're doing?" I said sincerely.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking!" she barked.

"Based on the evidence on your face, clearly you're not alright. Why don't you go and wash your face to wake yourself up."

"It's none of your concern!"

"Although I may not like you, doesn't mean I can't care about a classmate. Call it the brotherly instincts because I just can't leave anybody alone when something is troubling them."

"If you want to care about me, then just leave me alone and stay out of my sight! I don't want to see anyone right now." Parkinson just kept her head down and walked towards the dungeons, where the Slytherin dorms are, leaving me standing there and sighing.

"If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me!" I shouted at her retreating figure as I headed back to the Great Hall.

**In the Great Hall:**

**Third POV:**

Ron didn't even sat down for one second when Harry asked, "Where you've been, mate? You went to the loo for half an hour already."

"The loo? Oh, yeah, right, about that... I was puking my stomach out when I suddenly felt the need to take a dump too. It was downright nasty. The smell was unbearable. You know all the food I digested. It was..."

"Alright, man! No need to get down to the details. I still need to eat here." interrupted Harry, looking close to green.

He shook his head to get the mental image of Ron taking a crap out of his head and went back to eating his pudding. After looking at the chocolate pudding for ten seconds and setting it aside, he was ready to puke last night's dinner out too. Ron just continue to gorge food down his throat after he 'emptied his stomach'.

**Slytherin Girls' Dorms:**

**Third POV:**

That night, in the Slytherin girls' dorm, Pansy can't help but be tempted by Weasley's offer. She twisted and turned in her bed that night thinking about Draco. Ever since they were little, they had always been together. She always had a crush on Draco. She even planned their future. But after today, she just didn't want to think about it. She was heartbroken by a boy who didn't even knew she loved him. Of course they were still friends. But she will still be a bit awkward around him. She can't help but think about their nonexistent future. Pansy took some sleeping draught potion from her drawer beside her bed and pour it down her throat. The potion took effect instantaneously.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

**Third POV:**

Pansy was standing by doors the Great Hall waiting for Ron. It didn't help that the bulletin board was announcing the engagement of the one and only Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. As soon as Ron's bright, red hair was in the view, Parkinson lashed out at him and pulled him with her to an empty classroom. Ron was surprised at her boldness. Ron, who just woke up with his bed hair, was yawning quite loudly. He seem dazed when Pansy was standing in front of him, a few feet away, shifting from one foot to another.

**Ron's POV:**

"Is the offer still up?" she asked shyly.

I raised one eyebrow up so high that I was so sure that it was going to fly away from my face. A shy Pansy Parkinson? Now this wasn't something I saw everyday. I wouldn't mind it of course. Who would prefer a pug-faced Parkinson and not a rare, shy one.

"What offer?" I said jokingly.

"Don't you fuckin' joke with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Ah! That offer. Of course I remember." Back to pug-faced Parkinson eh? I wonder when I will see the shy one again. I will miss that one.

"Well, I want to talk about it later! And don't you repeat anything out of this room!" she threatened.

"So, what if I _accidentally_ did?" I asked warily.

"I will either hex you into next year or explode your manly bits into confetti."

To prove herself, she glared at my manly bits, took out a pickle and her wand, and exploded it to bits. I may look calm and cool on the outside. But on the inside, I inwardly gulp and feared for my life. I was actually sweating a whole puddle in the back. But nevertheless I still replied.

"Of course. I expected it that you will threaten me, but my manly bits? Do you have to go that far?" I chose my words carefully while still jokingly.

With one last glare in my direction, she headed off to breakfast. While standing there, I thought that it was pretty fun messing with her. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't had breakfast yet. So, off I went, closing the door behind me and catching up with her.

* * *

**Later that day in the Room of Requirements:**

**Third POV:**

"Weasley?" Pansy asked amusingly. "Are you Granger's twin? Because I swear with that get-up, someone would easily mistaken you for her."

"Okay. First, I may not be a great note-taker like Hermione, but I can still jot down notes. Second, I wore this wig and this uniform to get motivated. Now, let's start. First question: what was bothering you?" Ron retorted.

"...mmn"

"What? Can you stop mumbling please? And tell me the problem slowly and clearly."

"Drammn..."

"Whaaat... Just tell me already! It's getting a little bored here." As if he was proving his point, he yawned. "Well would you look at the time. If you're just wasting time, I might as well catch some sleep."

As Ron start to stood up, Pansy grabbed his wrists and said, "Wait! It's Draco. The problem's Draco. There I said it."

"Now ain't that better? So what's the problem with Malfoy?" Ron sat down again.

"The problem is that I still love him." Just had he expected. Another girl to be heartbroken by Malfoy.

"Sheesh! What's the problem with you girls liking Malfoy? What's good about him anyway?"

"Everything about him is perfect. I've been with him since we're little. We do everything together."

"Like bathing and changing clothes?"

"No, you pervert! Get your mind out of the gutter!" she blushed.

She actually had the tendency to blush? You learn something new about someone everyday Ron. Pat yourself in the back. Pat. Pat.

"So, the problem is you still love him, but you want to hide your feeling, so it won't wreck their relationship?"

"Yes." she paused before continuing, "I have question that I want to ask. How come you don't object with their relationship?"

"I asked myself that too. But then I realized, Hermione deserved some happiness too. She has done too much for me and Harry. I had actually known this for a few months now. Of course I was angry at first, but I thought about it for sometime before my temper came down. Everyone knows how bad my temper is. But don't tell Harry now. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Then Ron winked at her.

"I never expect myself to say this. In fact, if someone had told me a few months back that Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley are gonna hold up a decent conversation, I would've demand them to be put in St. Mungo's right away. But I would like to thank you. You had just made me realized that keeping your feelings to yourself would not only harm yourself, but telling them to someone would help them feel a lot better. I felt so foolish, yet so relieved that I got it off my chest. I'm surprised, Weasley. I never expected you to be this selfless."

"Hey! I'm offended. I'm only selfish when it comes to food. Talking about food, I'm getting a bit hungry. Want to head on down to the Great Hall together? The session's over anyway."

"Sure"

* * *

**Some months later:**

**Pansy's POV:**

After about twelve sessions which I have now dubbed them as 'Weasley's Therapy Sessions', I realized that Weasley is not so bad after all. He was actually quite fun to talk to. Somewhere along the sessions, I realized that I may have not 'loved' Draco as much as I thought I did. In fact, it was more along the 'admiring your older brother' kind of side. As I was thinking pensively, Weasley suddenly stepped in front of me waving his hands back and forth in front of my face. I jumped back from my thoughts, and focused on him. Nowadays, we don't only talked about my own feelings. We've talked about him, our lives, what we did...

It was only because of our proximity that I had notice his blue eyes that light up every time he eats. I was so close that I could count each one of his freckles. His bright red hair is so silky. Makes me want to run my hand through them. His cologne was intoxicating. That minty, fresh breath... What was I thinking? I shook my head until I was too dizzy to think. Weasley was looking bewildered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"... Nothing." My whole face felt hot. Someone open the windows. I'm gonna suffocate. My heart was beating so fast, I thought I was having a heart attack. I wondered if he could hear it too.

"Anyway, since today is such a nice day, I thought we could go to Hogsmeade for your session."

Was this a date? No. He clearly stated it was for her 'therapy session'. After twenty seconds of considering, I finally answered yes. It was just a harmless hangout, right?

**Hogsmeade:**

**Ron's POV:**

Arriving at Hogsmeade, we immediately went inside Honeyduke's. There wasn't much people there since almost everyone was studying for their upcoming O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. I took the time to observe Parkinson. She was buying some chocolate frogs. She certainly wasn't that arrogant pureblood that I knew since I was eleven. She definitely grew into a beautiful girl. Her perfume... Her perfume smelled like pansies? As I snapped out of my thoughts, I noticed I was staring at her the entire time with my mouth opened. Is she blushing? That couldn't be right. When we both noticed we were staring at each other, we both turned around at the same time. Our hands touched for half of a second. But I could already felt the electricity pass through my body. My face was already red like tomatoes. But you couldn't tell that mine was red because my face was already red to begin with. Thank god for that.

**Third POV:**

"Let's head over to the Three Broomsticks." he somewhat shyly said. He was already out the door, so Pansy had no choice, but to follow. They sat down and ordered some butterbeer. Just then, Draco and Hermione came through the doors. They spotted Ron and Pansy. Hermione was waving to get their attention.

"Hey Ron! Hey Pansy! What are you guys doing here? Are you out on a date? I didn't know you guys were dating!" Granger said, panting, trying to catch her breath. She had just finished shopping with Draco. Draco was holding all eighteen shopping bags. His arms were just dying to fall off. What a nice guy Draco is, huh?

"No!" They both shouted a bit too loudly. This caused everyone in the Three Broomsticks to look up and in their direction.

"Why don't we all have some lunch together? Hey, scoot over a bit."

They overreacted when Hermione thinks that they're dating. They stared down at their hands as the waitress brought over the drinks. Hermione started ordering, but Draco wasn't paying attention at all. He noticed once or twice that they sneaked glances at each other. But never at the same time. He secretly smirk, but try to hide it. His gears started turning.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Draco asked amusingly.

"We just met on the way here." Pansy said, trying to change the subject. Ron raised an eyebrow at this. Pansy met his eye. Her eyes said everything. She didn't want to tell him that she was here to get her mind off him. At least that's what Ron interpreted. Obviously he caught on, so he went back to his butterbeer. Or did he?

Well he misinterpreted. Pansy was just trying to get him off their back. Wait. Why did she had to get him off their back. They weren't doing anything at all. They have nothing to hide. So why go through all the trouble and lied? She didn't know anymore.

As the food got here, they all got into a comfortable silence. But that all ended when Blaise and Ginny went in.

"Oh my god! Is that Ginny and Blaise? It is! Ginny! Blaise!" yelled Hermione. Everyone in the Three Broomsticks looked in their direction. Again.

"Hermione, you've got to calm down. All you've done is attracting more attention. Save your giddiness when it's the wedding." Draco said, while soothing her back like a mother to her baby.

"Right. Ginny! Blaise! Over here!" Draco just shook his head.

"Hermione? Ron? What are you guys doing here?" Ginny surprisingly said.

While Blaise just stand behind Ginny, acknowledging Draco and Pansy's presence. He was too nervous to speak. After all, Ron was there. Almost all of Hogwarts knows that the Weasley family are very protective of their only girl in the family. Who knows what he'll do to him.

"Bloody hell. Are you dating my sister?" Ron questioned seriously.

With a nod, Blaise was dragged by Ron to the entrance of the loo. Ron had cast silencio around them. But with the expressions that are sporting on Blaise's face, they could tell that he would be in grave danger if he even so much as dare to touch Ginny's hair. Blaise was nodding vigorously to whatever condition Ron gave him. He was elastic when the brother-to-boyfriend talk was over. When they looked back, everyone that was looking at them quickly looked down to hide their amused smiles. What a show they had put on! So sad to see it ended so fast.

**On the way back to Hogwarts:**

**Third POV:**

"What did he tell you?" Ginny whispered to Blaise. Just thinking about it made Blaise paled.

"I'll tell you later." he whispered back.

Up ahead, Draco was trying to catch up with Hermione.

"Hermione, wait up! Help me with these bags!"

"But I don't have any arms left! My right arm is carrying my purse, and my left arm is carrying my take-out order." Hermione whined.

"Well try having seven bags on each arm, and four around your neck! Did you have to buy all these now? Our wedding isn't until two months later. I'm bloody rich for goodness sake!" Draco said exasperatingly.

All the way in the front, Ron and Pansy were snickering at them. Did Draco really forgot he is a wizard, or is he just really dumb? He could've use levioso. No wonder why Hermione's the brightest witch of her age.

"Just what did you tell Blaise?"

"Oh just threatening him like my old man would do."

"For example...?"

"_...I'm sure you know my old man is obsessed with muggle technologies. He just got this awesome paper shredder that shreds from paper to your manhood in just a miniscule of a second. Oh, and did I tell you it cuts until it's two centimeters per slice._" He said this in a quite eerie tone. "Of course Zabini doesn't know what it actually does, but it does shred paper. Threatening a little has no harm to it."

Pansy Parkinson was amazed. If he had a daughter, she wondered what it would be like for her boyfriend. She would bet that the poor boy was gonna pee in his pants. The rest of the journey back was pretty quiet, except for the occasional couples cooing over each other. Everyone went back to their respective dorms.

On their own bed, they both thought, 'Does today count as a date?'.

* * *

**One month later:**

**Pansy's POV:**

"Pansy!" Hermione yelled down the hallway. "Wait!"

"Why hello to you too. What is it that is so important that you just had to yell for the entire school to hear?" I said sarcastically.

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaid! Draco would love you to be one! Please say yes." begged Hermione.

I sighed. I put up a genuine smile. "Of course I would love to. Why would you even need to ask?" Over the past month, I was becoming really fond of Hermione. We would have sleepovers occasionally in the head's dorm. I really believed Hermione would be perfect for Draco. As she thanked me, she had mentioned she still has to ask Weasley to be one of the groomsman. Weasley? As one of the groomsman? As I forged an image in my head, and continued walking, I bumped into Weasley. We both fell on to the floor.

"Sorry." We both had said at the same time.

"Weasley?"

"Parkinson?"

"Hermione was just looking for you."

"She was? I was looking for her too. I need her help with my potions homework. Sometimes, I swear Snape is the reincarnation of Satan himself."

I chuckled. I can't deny that I didn't think about Snape like this. "How about checking the Gryffindor common room, the Great Hall, or better yet, the library?"

"Great idea! Thanks Pansy!" Then Weasley had run towards the Gryffindor tower.

Did he just said my name? I started to walk to the Slytherin girls' dorm. What is this fuzzy feeling? It's so warm. Must have been this warm sweater I'm wearing. But it sounded so nice when it came out of his mouth. His voice is so smooth. Just hearing it makes me feel giddy.

**At the Gryffindor common room:**

**Ron's POV:**

Had I just called Parkinson by her name? I then spotted Hermione sitting on the couch. "Hermione, I need your help."

"Ron! Just the guy I was looking for. Can you be on..."

"Pansy told me about it already. Yes I would love to." I interrupted to save her breath.

"Really? Thanks! Hey, you just called Pansy by her first name!"

"I did? I did no such thing!" I blushed at this. Did I really?

"Yes you did." Hermione said teasingly in a sing-a-song voice.

"Think what you want to think." I hmphed.

"Anyway, I shall get going. Draco and I were just discussing the details about the wedding. Bye, Ron."

"Bye. Hey! Wait! I still need help on my Potions homework..." But Hermione was already out the door before I could say anything else. "Guess I'll just have to settle for the detention in Hell." I sighed before I got ready for bed. Did I really called Pansy by her first name? Pansy. Bloody hell! I did. I sat up abruptly. I did some thinking. Then I got up to get a glass of water before settling for bed again. "Pansy." I said aloud for no one to hear. "I like it." Then I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Third POV:**

Another month went by. Graduation has already passed. Today was Hermione and Draco's wedding. Two weeks ago, they all went for dress-fitting. By 'they' which is Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, the Patil sisters, and Pansy Parkinson. The dresses were absolutely beautiful. The dresses were light green with hints of silver at the hem of their dresses, knee-length, tight-fitting to show off their bodies, and with the texture of silk. It looked gorgeous on Pansy. The groomsmen being Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Nevile Longbottom, Theodore Nott, and Ronald Weasley were not bad themselves. Their black suits fit them well. It made them look...even sexier than their usual self. Especially one particular red-head. Black simply goes with every color. After the wedding, there was a party. All kinds of guests was invited. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, the Hogwarts' staffs, family members, almost the entire wizarding world were invited. It was held at the Malfoy Manor. It was elegant with refreshments, and all kind of delights. Then came the dancing. Hermione and Draco had danced the opening dance. Later on, the dance floor in the ballroom was filled with couples twirling and laughing. Only Ron and Pansy were standing on the side watching the happy couples dance. They were both happy for their friend. Suddenly Ron spoke.

"Would you like to dance?" Ron offered his hand.

"I would be honor to." Pansy took his hand.

Suddenly a slow song came on, and the lights dimmed. Pansy and Ron swayed along with the music, not having a care in the world. They were contented. They were in each other's arms.

"Do you still like Draco?" Ron murmured.

The question took her by surprise. "Why would you ask that?" inquired Pansy, looking into his eyes.

"Because I would like the girl _I'd_ date to think only of me." as he said this, he was slowly looking back into her eyes.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Depends on what you think I'm asking." his eyes filled with mirth.

"No." pausing for a dramatic effect, Pansy took a deep breath, and continued. "No, I don't like him anymore. I don't think I have liked him at all. I think I've mistaken my admiration of him for love. I think I was just sad that he didn't tell me he was dating Granger. So, no."

"Good. So, would you be my girlfriend?"

"What do _you_ think?" Pansy said teasingly.

"Please don't make this frustrating than it already is!" Ron said exasperatingly.

Pansy quickly kissed him full on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" laughed Pansy.

"Yes." smiled Ron. They leaned in for a kiss one more time. Then went for air. Then leaned in for a kiss again and again. Suddenly the lights flickered on. And spotlights were on them. Everyone focused their attention on the couple in the middle of the dance floor. Ron and Pansy's face were red and hot like the sun. Their lips were swollen from the kissing. They quickly jumped apart. They both looked at Draco, but he just smiled and turn the other way, and talked to Blaise. Harry, next to Ron, was patting him on the back.

"Congratulations, mate, for scoring a girlfriend!" Harry said gleefully.

"Shut up!" Ron was even redder than before. Was that even possible?

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Third POV:**

"I knew you fancy Ron!" yelled Hermione. Pansy's face was red with embarrassment. "If I remembered correctly, it was _you_ who caught the bouquet of flowers. Looks like someone is gonna get marry in the next year or two." added Hermione cheekily. Immediately, Pansy imagined their wedding, and children they're gonna have. Little red heads running around the house. Pansy smiled at that image. She really would like that to happen. At the same moment, Ron and Pansy looked up and met each other with a smile on their face. Pansy could really see this as an existent future. Ron mouthed a 'I love you' to her which made her smile even wider.

**~The End~**


End file.
